


He Looks Better than What He's Cooking

by Dingo_Breath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Jack is a horny horny man, M/M, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Vaginal Sex, i haven't written smut since i was 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingo_Breath/pseuds/Dingo_Breath
Summary: Married life was a thing to get used to...especially when you two first move into your new place. Gabe thought it was a good idea to cook with his shirt off, attracting a very ramped up blonde towards him...Jack could be so distracting sometimes, especially when he wanted something from you...





	

“Gabi.”

 “Jack, no…”

“ _Gaaabi_ …please? Just a _bit_? A little bit of _lovin’_?”

 Making a face, Gabriel Reyes turned his head to look at his husband, whose chin was resting on his bare brown shoulder. Jack Reye’s blue eyes were wide with faux innocence as he pouted. “Jack…” Gabe droned, stirring the contents in the pot gently. As he said his name, his husband’s arms tightened around his waist, “I’m cooking here, buddy… I might burn myself with your reckless puppy dog behavior.”     

 “Mmm...” Thrusting his hips forward, Jack gripped Gabe’s waist with firm hands and grind his crotch into him. Gabe let out a small grunt and let go of the ladle, fingers squeezing the sides of the stove as his husband undulated muscular hips across his ass slowly. Already hard, Jack snaked his hands underneath Gabe’s tank top and curled his fingers across prominent hips, teasing the flesh and sending delightful shivers up his spine. Flush against him, Jack planted a small kiss on the back of his husband’s neck. With a shaky sigh, Gabe turned down the flame on the stove, the food momentarily forgotten. He twisted around and gently shoved Jack away from the cooktop. The fair-haired man looked at him with hooded eyes and he grinned at him, hands still on Gabe’s hips. He dipped down his head to catch his husband’s lips in a hard kiss. Gabe could not help but groan as a hot tongue forced its way into his mouth, fingers grabbing Jack’s hair as he pulled him closer. A moment of wet sounds echoed through the kitchen as their tongues fought for dominance, the two groping each other. A dampness has settled itself between Gabe’s legs, and he let out a small whimper as he felt the coolness of the room. Gabe growled as Jack grabbed his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, leaving the breeze to flow across his already swollen folds. They pulled away from each other, a trail of saliva the evidence of their union. Jack’s face was beat red as he licked his lips, tasting Gabe on them.

“Well, aren’t you smug, _Jackie_?” purring, Gabe wound his hands downwards on Jack’s stomach. The hard planes of his belly jumped as his husband stroked fingers against the light hairs leading downwards. Gabe then palmed the bulge in Jack’s boxers idly.

“Y-Yeah, _yeah_. I am… _nnn_ -! G-Gabi…don’t pull like that, I’ll…c-come…” Jack whined, face cherry red. “I-I don’t want to…I want to come _in_ and _all_ over you, sweetheart.”

Gabe smirked. He tugged at him again, this time thumbing Jack’s weeping head through the thin fabric of his boxers, feeling the wet stickiness coating the material. He was _so_ hard. Moaning noisily, Jack’s grip on Gabe’s bottom tightened as he growled, “Fuck, _mijo_. Look at you. Let’s-” The boxers were tugged down almost violently, Jack’s manhood springing against his taunt belly, “-take this fucking thing off.” His cock was swollen and pink, the tip leaking with precum. Gabe swiped a thumb up and down Jack’s foreskin, rubbing the skin over the large tip. It was very thick and the length was impressive. Letting out a sigh, Gabe realized how much he _treasured_ his husband’s cock as he gave a small peck on Jack’s lips.

“ _Fuck_ …” Jack let out a shaky breath, ass hitting the edge of kitchen table. Items on it clinked and some fell over as he bared his weight on the wooden furniture. He smiled weakly at Gabe and trembled, “Gabi… _god_. You’re so fuckin’-“  He licked his lips again, voice husky and low, “-you’re s-so fuckin’…” Jack laughed airily and ran a hand through his blonde locks, hand shaking slightly.

“Cat got your tongue, _querido_?”

Jack made a face, which almost immediately changed to one of mild surprise as Gabe got on his knees in front of him. Gabe wrapped a large hand around the swollen cock, pumping upwards slowly. The skin was heated and felt like velvet as Gabe kissed the tip, tasting the saltiness of precum. The blonde thrust his hips towards him as he instinctively gripped the soft curls of his husband’s hair, watching through heavy blue eyes. Gabe worked at Jack’s cock, looking up at his husband with big brown eyes. Jack’s face was flushed, and a fresh sheen of sweat clung to his forehead as he bit his tongue to keep more noises from escaping.

Gabe slowed his hand down and Jack hissed through clenched teeth at the loss of contact. From beneath him, Gabe let out a rumble and blinked, “I want to hear those beautiful noises from your mouth, Jackie. _Don’t_ hold back on me.” The brown man leaned forward and placed his lips on the head of Jack’s cock, the appendage twitching with need. Gabe enveloped the tip with his mouth and flicked out his tongue to lap up the precum that leaked profusely from Jack’s cock. Jack opened his mouth and let out a breathy moan, “G-Gabriel…o-ooh… _mmnnn_ …”

On his knees, Gabe pressed his free hand against the wet crotch of his briefs. He bobbed his head up and down slowly as he let out a pleased rumble. The vibrations quivered against the penis in his mouth as he took all of him in. Gabe breathed heavily through his nose as he took in the scent of Jack, trying to keep himself from gagging. The other man tossed back his head and whined softly, hips thrusting their way upwards as Gabe sucked and licked his way around the manhood. Fondling Jack’s testicles, Gabe swirled his tongue around the tip of his penis, feeling it hit the back of his throat as Jack bucked into his mouth.

“S-ss…shit…ooo- _Gabi_ \- gonna _come_.” The fingers in Gabe’s hair tightened, and he felt Jack’s penis twitch in his mouth, a long and drawn out groan escaping from open lips as a mark of his upcoming release. Gabe stopped sucking and with a sharp cry, Jack ejaculated; the warm, salty cum hitting the back of Gabe’s throat in spurts. Letting out a pleased growl, Gabe removed Jack’s cock from his mouth a wet ‘plop’. He lapped up the remaining mess and licked plump lips as he stared up at Jack with big brown eyes. He then leaned forward to give the blonde, light pubes in front of him a nuzzle, nipping the flushed flesh gently. Jack looked down at his husband and grinned again, blue eyes bright and his cheeks red, “You look great down there, Gabi.”

“I know.” He lightly ran his fingers across Jack’s stomach, “I’m gonna get up and make you taste yourself.” Jack chuckled and squeezed his thick thighs together. “Not like you’d object since you love the taste of your delicious cum on your lips, eh Jack?”

“God, sweetheart. Come up here… You’re driving me _crazy,_ talkin’ like that…”

Gabe got back up on his feet and licked Jack’s bottom lip, more than happy to oblige... The blonde cradled the back of Gabe’s head and kissed him, opening his mouth to welcome the other’s tongue. They kissed, suckled and nipped at each other as the men held onto each other.  Gabe squeezed Jack’s bottom, bringing him closer to his body…they broke away and Jack turned his husband around, giving no time for Gabe to think as he grinded his crotch into Gabe’s ass. His cock was already hardening as Jack braced his hands to the sides of Gabe’s head. The cool air swept over Gabe’s ass as his blue boxer briefs were pulled down around his thighs, Jack’s warm body pressing against his back. Cock head pressing against his entrance, Gabe let out a shivery breath and arched his backside towards the man behind him. He was already dripping wet as Jack pressed a broad finger against his swollen clitoris, causing Gabe to buckle and whine as the blonde sheathed himself inside his lover. This made Gabe let out a heady moan as his walls clenched around Jack’s cock, back swayed. Jack hummed lowly as muscular hips thrust gently forward, drawing a mewl from the man in front of him.

“Hnnnn…Jackie…f-faster.” Gabe said between grit teeth as he rocked backwards in Jack.

“Heh…you g-gotta say the magic word, sweetheart…I don’t want to come inside someone with no manners.” His thrusts were slow and measured, eyes hooded as Gabe tossed his head back to glare at him. Not saying anything, Gabe pressed himself towards Jack, trying to gain his own rhythm. Firm hands gripped his hips and held him still, the finger on his clit removing itself. Gabe almost snarled at the smirking blonde behind him. He looked at him with wide brown eyes and whimpered, but Jack wouldn’t budge. Gabe’s cunt clenched and he almost cried.

“Fucking J-Jack… _please_.” He braced his forehead on his forearms, face hot with heat, “…please…I need you moving inside me again…” biting his bottom lip, Gabe said no more. If there was one thing Gabe hated, it was begging to be fucked.

“Mm…that’s good _enough_ , I guess.”

Gabe squawked as Jack removed his cock and thrust back inside of him, causing him to tremble as his husband’s hips slapped against the back of his butt. The table shook and rocked as Jack moved more recklessly, his deep moans sounding in Gabe’s ears, making the man beneath him let out pleasured sounds of his own, getting hit in just the _right_ spot. The two men withered together as Jack’s movements became more erratic, and Gabe could feel his feet leave the ground each time the other man’s hips made contact. Gabe’s fingers gripped table top as each thrust made him lose his breath. He felt Jack’s teeth grasp his left ear as his walls convulsed. Gabe let out a short roar as he came, muscles clenched and eyes screwed shut, warmth and pleasure pooling in the pits of his belly to the rest of his body. Jack continued, desperate to find his own release as he suckled Gabe’s ear. The release he was looking for came as Jack let out a loud groan, spilling his seed as he gripped his husband’s hips.

Gabe felt Jack remove himself from atop his back, and the blonde sat on one of the kitchen table chairs. Sweat glimmered across his bare chest and dribbled downwards towards his naval as he smiled at Gabe, who was still spread out on the table. His eyes were closed as he rested his face against the table. Jack admired the sight in front of him, “You’re a gorgeous man, Gabriel Reyes.” Gabe cracked one eye open and closed his legs, standing up and straightening his back as he walked towards Jack. He stood in front of Jack as he looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes. Scarred, brown hands cupped his jaw and Gabe kissed the blonde’s forehead. Jack let out a content sound and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist, bringing him close.

“I’ve been told.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically written because of my art [ here ](http://sea-pup.tumblr.com/post/158080271585/sea-pup-not-stupid-at-all-anon-owo-married)


End file.
